


Venomous

by MitzvahRose



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: ***TEASER***Eddie Brock is still furious with Peter Parker, but when the symbiote is injured in battle and weakens its grip on him, he begins to wonder if the reasons he has are really worth it.





	Venomous

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect an update any time soon. Sorry about that, just wanted to get this up here so it doesn't just rot on my laptop.

Ravencroft Institute: correctional facility for the criminally insane. Aka, nuthouse for the wackos.

A young man sat alone in a small, dismal looking room, on a small, dismal looking cot. Gray walls, gray ceiling, gray floor… gray covered every inch of the cell, as that’s what it is: a cell. A box made to keep him “safe” until he could be “cured".

“Well, at least it’s not white… then I really would feel insane…” the lone occupant muttered, curling further in on himself. Hugging his legs closer to his chest, he dropped his head onto his knees, shivering faintly.

Eddie Brock missed his symbiote dearly, it’s cooling embrace noticeably absent from his skin. He felt empty without it... incomplete. But, at least he knew it was still alive. He could feel his connection with it, faint as it was, yet Spider-Man hadn’t succeeded in terminating their bond. It turns out they had bonded so completely that not even the gene cleanser could fully separate them. As such, Peter Parker failed to destroy Venom.

Lips curling down in a snarl, Eddie narrowed his gaze, digging his fingernails into the pathetically weak flesh of his bare skin. Hatred coursed through his veins at the mere thought of his former friend, his so-called Bro. Still, even that felt weak without his symbiote’s contact…

Grimacing, Eddie focused on the anger. The anger was all he needed, all they—

_“Eddie, it’s over. You- you’re free, you can stop this. Stop… hating."_

Nonono, forget about that! We don’t need that! We just need our symbiote; to be one again. We need to—

_“Eddie, please! Snap out of it!”_

Hissing like his other, Eddie shifted, gripping at his head, trying to stop thinking about that. Trying to focus on the bubbling hatred, lying right there, just waiting—

_“Bro, please! It’s the symbiote, it’s controlling you!”_

Clutching at his head, Eddie moaned quietly. It hurt, for some reason. It hurt badly, but he can't lie to himself. He… he misses his Bro. He misses having _friends_ again, not just his symbiote. But, but why now? Why does he miss them _now_ , after all he’s done? Why does he have to miss _Parker_? Is it because of his isolation? Is he just craving to be with other humans? Or, is it because his symbiote isn’t… No! No, that can’t be it. It has to be something else.

Whimpering as the unexpected pain in his temple died down, Eddie slackened his grip, leaning back against the wall behind him. Opening his eyes, he cringed upon returning to his cold, gray cell of a reality.

He doesn't want to be here, that much he knows. So, he closes his eyes, concentrating on the symbiotic connection. He can feel it, feel it approaching. It felt so close… So, very, very close to reuniting… it was only a matter of time until they could exact their revenge on Peter Parker, Spider-Man.

Eddie studiously ignored the insignificant little twinge he felt at that last thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Spectacular Spider Man based, mostly, because I feel like that version of Venom would probably work best with this idea. I'm not really a huge fan of the show, I just like Venom’s character in general. ;)


End file.
